By Your Words
by UnfathomableEnigma
Summary: Just random flashes in the life of Aragorn and Legolas! Non-slash, only brotherly love moments! These little stories are UNCONNECTED in almost every way possible, they do not have any thing to do with each other AT ALL! Maybe there will be memories that come up as other chapters, but nothing major! R&R... I love reviews!
1. AN

**HELLO**

** This is just a series of UNCONNECTED one-shots of brotherly love between Aragorn and Legolas! Non-slash, hopefully not too OC for everyone... :P**

**Enjoy**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-UE**

_All that is gold does not glitter_

_Not all those who wander are lost_

_The old that is strong does not whither_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost_

_From the ashes..._

_A fire shall be woken_

_A light from the darkness shall spring_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken_

_The crownless again shall be king_

_-JRR Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring, ch. 10 "Strider", pg. 170 (50th anniversary edition)_


	2. Chapter 1

**By Your Words**

**Chapter 1**

_All that is gold does not glitter_

"No, Las, I'm serious! That mountain will have much more game than we can ever hope to catch down here!"Aragorn calls to his companion from the bottom a tree. Legolas chuckled down at him.

"Estel, we aren't really on a hunting trip, we just wanted to get away from your devious and ugly excuses for elves you call brothers!" Legolas retorts humorously, launching himself off of his perch. He thumps down on top of Aragorn and pushes the man down to the ground. The future king just happens to flop down in mud, splattering not only himself but also the golden-haired elf with the sticky, brown substance.

"We're a mess, aren't we, Las?" Estel inquires as he helps his friend off the ground. The elf chuckles lightly, rubbing at his golden hair with a slim, dirty hand.

"You know, your hair used to glitter in the sun; I always loved that it did that; but now it's just ugly!" Aragorn playfully swats at his friend's head. The elf expertly ducks away from the well-aimed cuff.

"Well, yours never did." Legolas retorts wittingly.

"Well, I'm no elf." Aragorn says back while aiming another cuff at the elf's head.

"All that is gold does not glitter." The prince mumbles to himself. The man doesn't register the quote, but he does hear it.

* * *

**Not my favorite chapter, ****ramble, stupid and rather short and pointless if you ask me... sorry, story will get better, promise!**

**-UE**


	3. Chapter 2

**By Your Words**

**Chapter 2**

_Not all those who __wander are lost_

"Legolas?" A voice called from the base of a certain elf prince's perch above the canopy of leaves. Said prince recognized the voice, he had heard it many times before, both in dreams and in life. Immediately, he launched himself towards the ground, landing merely inches away from the startled human.

"Suliad, Estel." The elf greets lightly. The human just sputters slightly before replying with a laugh.

"W-where did you come from?" He asks. the elf just shakes his head, throwing himself into the man's arms with a cry of joy.

"Oh, Estel! I have missed you so much! You have no idea how much worry you have caused me, wandering alone like that! I have been searching for you for ages!" Legolas' golden head drops onto the man's shoulder, tears of happiness dampening the dirty fabric. Slowly, the human wraps his arms around his best friend, burying his face in the long locks.

"Las, you heard. Of my destiny." The human inquires. The elf nods against the man's warm shoulder, glancing up at him with sly eyes.

"Yes, I did, mellon-nin. Elrond said that you were extremely... uh, distraught, at the matter." Legolas chuckles as he struggles to form words.

"You knew?!" The man exclaims, almost shoving the elf away from him in disgust.

"Of course I knew! But, Estel, be rational. I was given orders not to tell you! Believe me, I wanted to; but Elrond forbade it! Gwador, do not be angry. Come back with me, to Imladris, come home." The elf takes a step toward his companion, reaching out as if to touch him but stopping midway, dropping his hand to his side. The man's countenance is one of anger and fear as he glares at the lithe elf. His one hand forms a fist as his eyes darken with anger at his Firstborn comrade.

"I'm just angry right now, I'm sorry, Las." The man slowly steps toward his long-time friend, clasping the long, slender hand in his. Legolas grips the man's hand just as tight, locking blue eyes with grey ones and smiling that same grin Estel had known nearly all his life.

"I'm just... lost." Aragorn breathes, pulling the elf into another tight embrace. The flaxen hair brushes against his cheek as he elf nods.

"Not all who wander are lost, Estel. Remember that, always." Legolas smiles up at the Dunedan as he speaks. A sly look creeps it's way onto the elf's handsome face- he knows something.

But Estel was all too used to the look to even notice it.

**Bad ending, I know! Just really wanted to write this! ****Promise to update soon enough, only if you ****review, though!**

**-UE**


	4. Chapter 3

**By Your Words**

**Chapter 3**

_The old that is strong does not wither_

A lone hooded figure made it's way through the forest, weaving gracefully through the trees. His cloak whispers on the ground, rustling the dry leaves of the late autumn fall. He is headed for a place where no-one ever goes. Almost no-one.

"Legolas, are you here?" He asks into the darkness of the trees. At first, there is no reply. Then, a simply "hello" escapes the canopy of trees.

"Estel, you wanted to speak to me." It is not a question.

"Yes, I-I... I am giving up my life. Wait, don't interrupt me!" He yells as the elf attempts to speak. "Eldarion is old enough to rule now, it is time for me to go."

"Estel, you don't have to do this!" The prince yells. Slowly, he takes the man hand in his own, slimmer one. "Please."

"Legolas, don't do this to me! This is what I have to do... do not try to stop me!"

"You're leaving me alone. I will have no-one once you leave. _Ada_ hates me, Elrond has sailed. Even Elladan and Elrohir have sailed! I need you here, _gwador_! More than Mandos does!" Right now, the elf is grateful for the darkness, because Aragorn cannot see him cry.

Suddenly, the man pulls his best friend into a tight embrace. Stroking the golden hair lightly, the man begins to sob into his friends shoulder as the elf's tears dampen his own.

"I'll miss you, _gwador_, forever." The elf back away slowly, still clutching the man's strong arms. His blue eyes are sad as he reaches up to brush Estel's cheek with his knuckles.

"Forever." The man repeats, holding the elf's hand to his cheek by covering it with his own. Legolas smiles. He lightly presses his forehead to his brother's. Then, he turns away.

"When?" He asks.

"The summer solstice." Aragorn replies.

"I'll be there, I promise." Then, the prince is gone. His shadow faded into the trees. The man pulls his hood back up and starts towards home, though he isn't quite sure where that is without his brother.

* * *

**Dramatic much? Yep, I was in a strange mood when I wrote this. Hope you liked it... R&R!**

**-UE**


End file.
